Zeldam Wing
by Lorelei Furusawa
Summary: chap2 fusion gundamzelda : Trowa rejoint le groupe et ils se dirigent vers le temple pour retrouver Duo mais tout n'est pas ce qu'il semble être
1. prophétie

Auteur : Lorelei ange faucheur  
  
E-mail : Shinigami.darkmoon@wanadoo.fr  
  
Base : Gundam Wing saupoudré de zelda, je crois que sa s'appelle fusion dans ce cas là.  
  
Titre : Zeldam wing ou La légende du temps  
  
Genre : UA/Fantasy(no comment^^ ; ;)Shounen aï/Yaoi, aventure et oreilles pointus  
  
Couple : Nope c'est le prologue y en a pas... REVENEZ ! ! ... ah oui malgré le titre ça n'a rien d'un délire  
  
Disclamer : Je me suis mise à genou devant la sunrise mais rien à faire, ils n'ont rien voulut savoir ppfffff tout ça pour une histoire de profits ! !  
  
Note : Cette idée m'est venue en regardant ma petite s?ur jouer à Ocarina of Times la version 64 de Zelda ( Y a majorah mask aussi, je sais)  
  
J'ai décidé de faire cette histoire en deux parties puisque Zelda se déroule en deux parties les G-boys ont donc treize ans dans la première partie et ne me dites pas que sa vous dégoutte et que vous ne regardez pas les doujinshi où ils sont jeunes ( doujin powaaaaa euh la je m'égare). Je vous rassure dans la deuxième partie ils auront dix-sept ans par contre ^^( je suis pardonnée ?) Donc en fait Shounen aï pour la première partie et Yaoi pour la seconde ^^ content ?  
  
ZELDAM WING  
  
OU  
  
LA LEGENDE DU TEMPS  
  
PREMIERE PARTIE : COURIR APRES LE TEMPS  
  
PROLOGUE : PROPHETIE  
  
Prophétie / temple d'Hyrule  
  
Il se leva, son petit corps prit dans la transe hypnotique du pouvoir qui montait en lui et qui le submergeait, lui donnant le pouvoir d'un Dieu. Ses yeux se voilèrent comme un ciel d'orage pour finalement prendre la couleur des martyrs[1]. Il ouvrit la bouche. Sa voix emplit le grand temple, elle était clair et pure marquée du sceau de la sagesse et de la justice. Tous à genou devant lui, les sages et les mages du temple écoutaient la voix mélodieuse de l'enfant sacré qui chantait une étrange comptine, un récital enchanteur:  
  
//Quand les ténèbres s'élèveront et voudront répandre leurs ombres  
  
Une lueur d'espoir et de courage se lèvera  
  
Du plus profond de la forêt, elle s'éveillera  
L'ennemi n'est pas celui que vous croyez  
  
Le héros n'est pas celui que vous voyez  
  
La raison n'a sa place que dans les combats de mortels  
Mortelle sera la quête  
  
L'enjeu en ai la sainte triforce  
  
Mère de tout pouvoir et de toute vie, dernière trace des divinités  
Le saint royaume sera ouvert  
  
La sainte épée dans les mains du Héros  
  
La terre que vous connaissez détruite  
L'un pour la force détruira  
  
L'un pour le courage sauvera  
  
L'un pour la sagesse guidera  
Du plus profond des temples, ils verront  
  
Du plus profond de l'abîme, ils tueront  
  
Du plus profond de leur c?ur, ils agiront  
Sept pouvoirs mineurs  
  
Trois pouvoirs majeurs  
  
La destinée d'un monde  
  
Le temps de la destruction approche... //  
Sept paragraphes de trois phrases et une phrase à la fin comme à chaque prophétie.  
  
L'orateur ferma ses étranges yeux et chuta alors brusquement sur le sol, inconscient et vide de toute énergie ; il avait fait sa prédiction. Le pouvoir de lire l'avenir est grand mais le prix aussi, totalement épuisé, il ne sentit pas les mages le prendre et l'amener à sa chambre pour qu'il se repose.  
  
Dans le temple l'agitation était grande, l'enfant n'avait jamais fait de telle prophétie mais il ne s'était jamais trompé à aucune de ses prédictions et chacune c'était réalisé. Depuis que l'enfant était petit, il portait les stigmates sacrés des grands prophètes mais le clergé l'avait caché dissimulant sa vraie nature aux yeux du monde, ne montrant de lui qu'un aprenti-mage banal. Pourtant, là, le clergé devrait faire part de la prédiction de leur petit protégé dans l'intérêt de leur monde. Il avait peur ; peur de cette horrible prophétie même si elle mentionnait une lueur d'espoir, cette lueur d'espoir n'apparaîtrait qu'après la destruction, peur de cet ennemi inconnu, peur des ombres qui se tapissaient, peur de la destruction du monde connu, mais surtout ils avaient peur de la réaction qu'aurait le peuple et la famille royale d'Hyrule face à leur protégé et à son message mortuaire. La vérité est elle toujours bonne à dire ?  
  
**** autre lieu, autre personne****  
  
Pendant qu'un temple frissonnait d'effroi, Dans les entrailles d'un arbre, un jeune garçon aux oreilles pointus, un dragon et un prince fugueur affrontaient une araignée géante et sa progéniture dans l'espoir de sauver Le Vénérable Arbre Mojo, gardien de l'ordre et protecteur de la forêt Kokiri, d'une mort certaine.  
  
A suivre ^^ reviews please ?  
  
[1] : la couleur des martyrs, c'est le rouge pour ceux qui ne savent pas ; p ouhh le manque de culture ! ! hihihi  
  
note : Allez les paris sont ouverts !  
  
_ Qui est l'enfant sacré ?  
  
_ Qui est l'elfe ?  
  
_ Qui est le dragon ?  
  
_ Qui est le prince ?  
  
_ Qui est celui que je n'ai pas nommé ?  
  
_ Qui vas jouer le rôle des ténèbres ?  
  
Envoyé moi vos suggestions ^^... Ok je suis un peu vache, je vous laisse trop dans le vague donc comme choix il y a ( par ordre alphabétique) Catherine/ Dorothie / Duo / G / Heero / Hilde / Howard/ J / M/ Mieran/ Mariemeia / O/ Quatre/ Relena / Sally / Solo / Treize / Trowa / Tuberov/ Une/ Wufei / Zechs Donc il y a 22 choix pour 6 possibilités, pas mal de choix débiles ^^ et quelques cadavres... ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas les ressusciter pour mon fic car je suis passé voir mon pote Emma qui me les a gentiment prêtés pour le goutter ^^  
  
Lorelei : *cherche*  
  
Duo : qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
Lo : Je voudrais bien me trouver de mp3 de Zelda pour me mettre dans le bain !  
  
Trowa :...  
  
Lo : Je sais c'est l'embrouillamini total mon prologue mais j'aime les trucs mystérieux que veux tu on ne se refait pas à 2308ans ^^  
  
Duo : T'es sur de toi la ?  
  
Lo : Vi vi ^^ 


	2. Hyrule la grande

Auteur : Lorelei ange faucheur  
  
E-mail : Shinigami.darkmoon@wanadoo.fr  
  
Base : Gundam wing saupoudré de zelda  
  
Titre : Zeldam wing ou la légende du temps  
  
Genre : UA/fantasy , shounen aï, aventure et oreilles pointus  
  
Couple : . Nope pas encore  
  
Disclamer : Ainsi font font font trois petits tours et puis s'en vont et ils ne sont toujours pas à moi^^ je ne désespère pas  
  
Note : Niark niark niark vive mon suspens tout pourrit ^^ Oula c'est la première fois que j'enchaîne mes chapitres aussi vite ... peut être parce que l'on vient de m'acheter un laptop HEE-CHAN POOOWAAAAAAAA ! ! C'est un Windows 95 mais je l'adore; il est tout noir ^_________^ ( non je ne ferais pas de Shinigami powa... quoique, me tentez pas)  
  
Reviews :  
  
Shinia marina : J'espère que cela éclaireras ta lanterne ^^  
  
Bloody uranus : ouéééééééé enfin quelqu'un sur la même longueur d'onde que moi^^ Pour ta question , ma fic serait plutôt un adaptation très personnelle de ocarina of times ( ben vi comme c'est du yaoi ^^) VOILA LA SUITE bise à toi  
  
YunaFab : mici d'avoir fait le jeu ^^ * danse sur le bureau* pour le mp3 . j'ai pas trouvé je vais donc t'envoyer un mail ^^ miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii * saute sur YunaFab* Pour les persos tu aurais du rester sur tes premières impressions ^^ en plein à coté ^^ Et puis quand je dis méchant , je dis pas bouffon ^^ ; ; ;( je suis marqué par Zeross-sama ) merci beaucoup et bisou^^  
  
Suzaku no miko : Planque toi au bahut ou je te promets que je t'étripe ^^ Au fait tu en Pense quoi de Combination ?  
  
Hathor : J'avoue que ton idée de couples originaux m'interesse beaucoup mais il y aura Obligatoirement du 1x2 ( en fait 2 va faire pas mal de bras mais bon) mais sinon Je vais surement prendre ton idée bien en compte . Tellement en compte que le 5x4 s'est complètement imposé dans ma tête . Donc je continue comme sa ^^  
  
Bonne lecture à tous ( bien que toutes serais à mon avis plus exact)  
Première partie courir après le temps  
Chap1 : Hyrule la grande  
_On va encore marcher longtemps ? ? ! ! , grogna Wufei.  
  
_ Tout dépendra du temps que tu mettras à râler au lieu d'avancer, répondit sarcastiquement un autre jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux oreilles pointues.  
  
_ YUY ! !  
  
_ Calmez vous la capitale n'est plus bien loin maintenant. Les derniers v?ux du Vénérable Mojo voulaient qu'on amène l'émeraude Kokiri au temple Hylien.  
  
_Hn .  
  
_ Wufei, tu n'oublieras pas de ramener ton capuchon sur la tête quand nous arriverons.  
  
_ Pas de risque que j'oublie Quatre rassure toi.  
  
Les trois jeunes hommes marchaient cote à cote sur la grande plaine d'Hyrule. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté le village Kokiri d'où ils avaient été plus ou moins chassés par les mauvaises langues qui les accusaient d'être responsable du décès de leur arbre protecteur.  
  
Wufei n'était pas comme ses deux compagnons, cela se remarquait immédiatement, ses yeux d'onyx étaient fendus en une fente rouge, caractéristique de la race draconique, race disparue détruite par sa propre violence. Il avait les cheveux noirs attaché en une queue de cheval serré.  
  
Marchant en tête, il avait Heero , des cheveux bruns en bataille qu'on aurait pu croire coiffé avec un bâton de dynamite et des beaux yeux d'un bleus glacials , cobalt. Heero avait toujours cru être un Kokiri , sa peau avait le même métissage que les habitants de Kokiri mais avant de mourir le Vénérable Mojo lui avait révélé qu'il était le fils d'une Hylienne qui avait fuit les persécutions. Comme tout les Hyliens, il avait les oreilles pointus, c'était donc un elfe .Autre chose notable sur le jeune homme, un caractère de chien qui le menait souvent à des situations impossibles, peu bavard.  
  
Quatre, un jeune homme blond aux yeux azur n'avait lui pas l'air enchanté de se rendre à la capitale et pour cause, il était le fils cadet de la famille royale et avait fuis la cour il y a de cela trois ans. Sa famille était composée de ses deux parents, de sa s?ur et de son grand frère, seul membre avec qui il avait entretenu de bons rapports.  
  
Au bout d'une heure, l'imposante capitale daignait enfin montrer le haut de son donjon, signe que le chemin ne serait plus long, chose heureuse pour certains qui ne sentaient plus leurs pieds. La nuit arrivait et ils durent finir leur voyage en sprint pour le plus grand malheur de Wufei et de Quatre mais c'était ca ou passer la nuit dehors.  
  
Ils entrèrent au moment où la porte se fermait , le garde les accueillit d'un regard curieux et méfiant :  
  
_ Vous cherchez quelqu'un ou quelque chose ?  
  
_ Oui, mais nous connaissons la capitale ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, lui répondit poliment le blond.  
  
Le garde ne paraissait pas convaincu et insistait pour les retenir, heureusement un grand bruit vint frapper à la porte. Le temps que le garde aille ouvrir l'écoutille les trois compères avaient disparut mais ces hurluberlus n'étaient plus le sujet qui occupait la sentinelle. Le garde s'inclina profondément :  
  
_ Quel plaisir de vous revoir altesse, le voyage depuis le sud ne vous pas été trop pénible ?  
  
*** Lendemain* bourg d'Hyrule* Grand place***  
  
Ils avaient sans difficulté trouvé une auberge et y avaient passé la nuit, ils se retrouvaient à présent dans une belle ville grouillante de soleil, d'agitation et de vie.  
  
Le jour de marché amenait une foule divers et variée, la place était coloré et des cris de joie résonnaient de toutes parts et de tous coins, Hyrule la grande ouvrait les portes d'un monde enchanteur. Pour vraiment apprécier ce jour il fallait faire appel à tous ces sens, les étales sentaient bon la mer ou le sable, la vue menait à tous les endroits de la terre et des musiciens égaillaient à leurs manières la place en jouant des morceaux de tous les pays. Pourtant si l'on prêtait attention, il y avait aussi un nombre de départ important et étrange pour un début de marché.  
  
Quatre déambulait joyeusement au milieu des étalages de produits orientaux, épices et étoffes. Ils s'arrêta devant un magasin et y entra suivit de ses deux compagnons, un peu perdu par tant de monde.  
  
La pièce était bien éclairée et les murs jonchés de bocaux étranges, le blond se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique et héla le vendeur qui était plié en deux sous son comptoir et qui ne les avait pas entendu entrer :  
  
_ Si même la qualité de l'accueil des commerçants d'Hyrule baisse, je perds tout espoir , dit il en riant .  
  
L'homme se releva en sursautant. Son visage passa de la colère puis à l'étonnement et à la joie :  
  
_Maître Quatre , vous ici, je n'espérais plus vous revoir. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?  
  
_ Bonjours Rachid. J'ai décidé de retourné au château mais avant ça de venir te voir pour te demander comment évolue cette belle ville.  
  
Le brave commerçant se gratta la tête et réfléchit avant de répondre. Il fit aussi un signe de tête en guise de bienvenue pour Heero et Wufei.  
  
_Et bien, nous avons des problèmes avec le clergé. Il semblerait qu'un de leur membre à fait une prédiction qui parlerait de la destruction du monde connu. Vous avez vu que des charrettes partaient de la capitale ce matin ?  
  
Hochement de tête en approbation au dires du marchand.  
  
_ Ce sont ceux qui donnent raison au clergé, ils partent se réfugier loin d'Hyrule. Ta famille a décidé de faire arrêter le mage qui a fait la prophétie mais il est protégé par tout le clergé et impossible de savoir qui a fait cette maudite prédiction qui plus est.  
  
_ Le clergé avait pourtant toujours été en bon terme avec ma famille ...  
  
_ Oui mais leur refus d'obtempérer à fâcher le roi Treize, ton père. Si tu te rends au palais évite de passer devant l'avant- poste du temple, il n'y a que ton frère qui y soit le bienvenu.  
  
Quatre haussa un sourcil, et dans l'esprit des trois garçons cela fit « tilt ».  
  
_Zechs ? pourquoi ?  
  
_ Parce qu'il est ami avec l'un des mages et que ce dernier à interdit que l'on embêtes le prince. C'est peut être ce qui sauve encore la relation famille royale/clergé d'ailleurs.  
  
_ Il nous faudra donc impérativement voir ton frère avant, allons y .  
  
Heero se retourna et sortit avec Wufei. Quatre s'excusa du manque de sociabilité de ses compagnons et prit lui aussi la sortie. Ils firent comme leur avait conseillé le marchand et passèrent loin de l'avant poste puis arrivant devant la grille du château, Quatre du se faire reconnaître pour accéder au droit de passage. Il devait à présent trouver son frère.  
  
*** Jardin du clergé *** mm moment  
  
Allongé dans l'herbe, deux personnes se livraient à une activité particulièrement épuisante [1], faire la sieste. L'heure était pourtant matinale mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment les gêner, le soleil brillait déjà bien et la température était chaude d'où la crise de flegmatite aiguë. Un mage se dirigea vers les deux formes .  
  
_Maître Zechs, excusez moi de vous déranger mais votre frère le prince Quatre est actuellement au palais et attend votre arrivée.  
  
Le dénommé Zechs se redressa, ses longs cheveux blonds parsemés de brindilles et d'herbes.  
  
_ Dans ce cas ne le faisons pas attendre, répondit il pendant que son compagnon enlevait la verdure de sa chevelure une moue rieuse sur les lèvres. Puis s'adressant à son ami :  
  
_ Je reviens dès que je peux ne t'impatiente pas, ca fait  
  
_ Deux ans que tu n'as pas vu ton frère, je sais, soupira l'autre jeune homme qui se relevait péniblement, les membres encore engourdis.  
  
Zechs salua les deux hommes et partit en direction de sa demeure d'un pas rapide.  
  
_ Maître Duo, le vieux sage veut vous voir, il m'a prié de venir vous chercher.  
  
_ Howard ? Ok je me lève. Qu'est qu'il me ce vieux fou ?  
  
_ Maître parlez donc un peu plus poliment je vous pris !  
  
Le jeune garçon ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre se dirigeant en trottinant vers le grand temple.  
  
_ Tout de même, ce n'est pas Howard qui l'a élevé pour rien ce gamin mais j'aimerais qu'il prenne plus exemple sur le père Maxwell et sur sa sagesse.  
  
Le moine rit de sa dernière allusion, la sagesse de Duo l'enfant prophète était bien la dernière chose à mettre en doute et il savait pertinemment qu'il protégerait ce gosse contre la terre entière s'il le fallait comme tous les hommes de la confrérie.  
  
*** Salle de réception du palais*** 15min ap  
  
Quatre n'avait pas prit la peine d'aller saluer sa famille au grand dépit de sa mère la reine Une qui avait parfaitement vu son fils dans la foule qui allait assister à la réunion du matin. Quatre traitait ses parents de démissionnaires et c'est pour cette raison qu'il refusait de leur parler.  
  
Soudain le silence se fit dans la salle, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année apparut à l'entrée de la salle . Il s'avança d'un pas lent et noble et s'inclina devant le roi qui descendit de son siège pour le serrer dans ces bras.  
  
Ce jeune homme était Solo, le chef du pays du Sable, un pays au Sud d'Hyrule et d'un peuple appelé Gerudo composé à quatre-vingt pour-cent de femmes. Solo était un homme de combat, il avait conquis d'autres royaumes autant pour lui même que pour le roi d'Hyrule ce qui lui avait valut le surnom de loup du désert. Physiquement parlant, il faisait rêver la plupart des jouvencelles de la cour, de longs cheveux blonds attachés de manière lâche par un ruban reposaient sur une peau halé par le soleil implacable du sud, de grands yeux d'un vert profond, un sourire à faire tomber les portes[2] et une stature fine et musclé à la fois. Et pour parler politique, il était aussi loup que pour les combats.  
  
Les visites du jeune homme n'avait pas forcement de motifs, il venait et allait selon ses envies, le roi Treize lui donnait un droit de visite illimité. Une rumeur circulait même que le roi regrettait de ne pas l'avoir pour fils et voulait en faire l'un de ses héritiers ou le marier à la princesse Réléna, la fille cadette de la famille. Il était aussi l'un des meilleurs ami de Zechs mais pour Quatre les motivations de l'homme du désert n'étaient pas aussi pures qu'a première vue et il se méfiait de lui.  
  
A la porte de la salle un autre blond arriva, Zechs serra la main de Solo, fit une genouflexion devant son père et sa mère et s'assit à coté d'eux. La réunion ne dura pas longtemps Solo n'ayant pas grand chose à dire, il était juste venu régler des « affaires » au Nord de la capitale, la salle de réunion se vida donc petit à petit.  
  
Temple de Hyrule *** même moment  
  
Howard regardait l'hôtel sacré d'un ?il inquiet quand un pas léger et rapide se fit entendre derrière lui , il se retrouva pour faire face à Duo. Le jeune apprenti mage attendait la raison de la convocation de son maître. Howard prit le jeune natté par les épaules et le plaça face à l'hôtel qui brillait d'une étrange lueur doré :  
  
_ Duo, que penses tu de cela ?  
  
_ Le temps de la prophétie arrive , répondit mystérieusement le garçon.  
  
Cette simple phrase provoqua comme un courant d'air froid dans le temple et parmi les fidèles. Mais si Howard avait été de face, il aurait vu l'espace d'un instant les yeux améthyste se teinter de pourpre.  
  
Boudoir du palais *** 20min après**  
  
Zechs ne fit pas attendre son frère, les invitant dans son boudoir personnel ,et tous entrèrent rapidement dans le vif du sujet Quatre s'assit en face de son frère tout en buvant le thé qu'avait apporté les domestiques. Il présenta rapidement ses amis au prince aîné et lui fit parvenir son souhait d'aller au temple le plus rapidement possible :  
  
_ Je veux bien , Quatre, mais il faudra demander l'aide de Duo si vous voulez accéder au temple même car sans lui vous pourrez toujours attendre.  
  
_ Qui est Duo ?  
  
Zechs se tourna vers celui qui avait posé la question et fixa son regard dans celui cobalt de Heero.  
  
_ C'est un de mes meilleurs amis, un apprenti mage qui vit dans le temple depuis sa naissance, il a votre âge .  
  
_ S'il vit au temple comment peut on le trouver puisque nous ne sommes pas autorisés à y entrer !  
  
Zechs sourit son frère ne perdait pas son sens pratique.  
  
_ Entrez y avec moi , je vous mènerai à lui.  
  
Wufei rester silencieux jusque la prit la parole guidé par l'instant impatient des dragons :  
  
_ Pouvons nous partir maintenant ? Je n'aime pas attendre !  
  
Le petit groupe acquésia à ses propos et se levèrent pour partir au temple.  
  
Deux yeux verts qui n'avaient rien perdu de la scène les suivirent.  
  
A suivre ^^  
[1] *relis ce qu'elle a écrit* Ohhhh O_O j'avais pas vu le double sens * morte de honte, mode cramoisi*  
  
[2] ou les filles hihihi mais voui c'est le Ganon de l'histoire faut un physique adéquat ... Bon ok Ganon de Zelda l'est pas super ^^,, mais moi j'aime les beaux bisho ;p traduction : Vous sauriez pas où trouver un mec comme sa ? ( si vous avez un Kira ou un Duo je m'en contenterais) 


	3. de corps et d'âmes

Auteur : Lorelei ange faucheur E-mail : Lorelei_951@hotmail.com Base: Gundam wing Genre : UA/Fusion Zelda, un poil angst Titre Zeldam Wing Couples : hum si il en faut un . peut être 6+2 pour le chapitre mais rien de transcendant Note : Hum, je suis en train de transformer Zelda à ma sauce ça fait peur .  
  
Zeldam Wing  
  
Chapitre 2 : De corps et d'âmes.  
  
Bien que Wufei, à la base pestait de la lenteur du voyage, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que le frère de Quatre, un grand blond nommé Zechs puisse marcher si vite. C'est donc dix pas derrière le prince que la petite troupe marchait.  
  
Zechs leur fit traverser les jardins du palais, une expression pressée sur le visage, il avait hâte de retrouver le mage natté qu'il n'avait quitté que quelques heures auparavant si l'on faisait un décompte honnête, mais une éternité pour le blond.  
  
Heero gardait ses yeux cobalt figé sur leur guide, qui aurait pu penser qu'un jouet de cour cachait un corps aussi athlétique, cela, au lieu de rassurer l'inquiétait . énormément. Le Kokiri étendit le bras par réflexe pour rattraper un Quatre qui fixait négligemment le ciel, il devina que le petit blond ne devait pas se trouver à l'aise dans un pays qu'il avait fui. Heero pensa qu'il devrait sérieusement rediscuté avec son ami à ce sujet, lui-même décelait à présent un trouble dissimulé par l'apparente paisible cité. Un grand arbre montra le bout de ses branches et Zechs pila soudain surprenant tout le monde à coté d'un mur décoré d'un lierre fourni et épais qui montait aussi haut que sa petite taille lui permettait de voir.  
  
_ Pourquoi t'arêtes tu ?  
  
Zechs se tourna vers son petit frère et fit le grand sourire que les gamins sortaient lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire une bêtise.  
  
_ Bien, aussi loin que je me rappelle, je n'ai le droit d'entrer au temple que seul, les mages ont peur que si un trop grand nombre de membres de la cour d'Hyrule ne venaient à rentrer en ces saints lieux, un affrontement ne se déclenche.  
  
_ Nous ne sommes pas de la cour d'Hyrule.  
  
Heero regarda Wufei qui s'était tu jusqu'à maintenant, regrettant sans doute son empressement passé.  
  
_ Vous n'êtes pas du temple.  
  
Fut la réponse parfaitement neutre du grand prince.  
  
_ Il va falloir grimper le long du lierre pour accéder au jardin du temple et éviter les différents membres de la confrérie, c'est un jeu amusant une fois qu'on en prend l'habitude.. Quatre ???!!!  
  
Le plus jeune des Peacecraft-Winner avait fait volte face en direction de l'imposant pin qui siégeait égoïstement au milieu de l'allée et dévisageait l'arbre comme s'il voulait passer les branches aux rayons X.  
  
_ Il y a quelqu'un qui nous observe.  
  
_ C'est Trowa .  
  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Heero qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde gêné par son affirmation.  
  
_ Il nous suit depuis une bonne heure.  
  
Et comme pour confirmer dires, une longue silhouette descendit de l'arbre et se posa souplement sur le sol. Il portait d'étrange vêtement rouges et bruns qui faisait ressortirent les deux grands yeux verts que virent la troupe quand le garçon s'approcha.  
  
Zechs ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés :  
  
_ Un Skull Kid sans son masque. je croyais qu'il ne sortait jamais de la forêt Kokiri ?  
  
_ Pas par plaisir en tous cas, répondit le concerné.  
  
_ Hn, Que fais tu la ?  
  
Trowa glissa la main dans sa tunique et en ressortit un étrange objet qu'il tendit à Heero, ce dernier regarda l'objet avec un air circonspect.  
  
_ C'est un ocarina, s'expliquer le skull, Hilde aurait voulu te le donner mais elle doit rester dans la forêt. Elle m'a aussi chargé de te dire autre chose mais tout de suite et pour venir elle m'a demandé de vous accompagné. pas par plaisir bien entendu.  
  
_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir.  
  
La troupe composée à présent de cinq compagnons gravit le mur et se dirigea dans la direction de la porte en contrebas tout en restant dissimulé. Trowa se retourna vers un Zechs qui le regardait bizarrement :  
  
_ Quoi ?  
  
_ Je croyais que les Skull Kid étaient des squelettes.  
  
_ Tu crois beaucoup de choses .  
  
_ La seule explication que je vois est que tu t'es perdu volontairement dans la forêt et que ton corps n'a pas subit la déchéance qu'inflige le sort qui régit la forêt des enfants perdus. Tu serais donc un des rescapés de la guerre infernale.  
  
_ Tu sais aussi beaucoup trop choses à mon goût pour un simple prince.  
  
_ J'étudie /Nan tu crois chéri ? Si tu savais ne serait ce qu'un quart de ce que je sais tu ne serais pas ici à attendre que le groupe se décide à agir efficacement/. Accélérons ou nous allons être repéré.  
  
ooO@~@Ooo  
  
Duo rigolait intérieurement, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'asseoir que l'autel de la sainte triforce en attendant son mentor et ainsi de choquer une bonne partie du clergé. Les remords avaient assaillis le natté deux minutes, juste le temps qu'il se dise que si n'importe qui d'autre que lui tentait une impertinence pareille, il serait punit sur l'heure mais personne n'osait lever la main sur l'enfant prophète et s'était peut-être pour ça que le jeune mage faisait les quatre cents coup, il cherchait quelqu'un qui le considérerait comme Duo et non comme la petite merveille, incarnation divine du temple... poupée en réalité. Ce comportement pouvais faire penser à celui d'un enfant gâter mais il n'en était rien, enfermé dans la solitude du privilège que lui réservait sa condition, il avait goûté à l'amer douceur de la solitude. Son seul 'ami' était Zechs. pourtant . il y avait un pourtant sur lequel Duo ne pouvait mettre la main, une impression qu'il ne savait exprimer.  
  
Le natté sortit de ses réflexions infructueuses et fit un large sourire à l'homme qui s'approchait de lui d'un pas rapide, lourd et colérique, habituellement baptisé 'pas mastodonte' par Duo.  
  
_ Quel légèreté, papy Howard !  
  
_ Le papy va te botter le train et crois moi, tu rentreras dans les ordres bien rapidement sale gosse !!!  
  
Duo prit la mine offusqué que montraient les autres personnes présentent dans le temple en écoutant cet échange de paroles irrespectueuses et se laissa descendre de l'autel par un Grand Mage Suprême[1] qui le plaça face à l'autel et dos aux autres membres du clergé.  
  
_ N'as-tu rien à nous dire ?  
  
Le natté lui jeta un regard interrogatif qui disparut vite quand la lumière pourpre sortit de la main d'Howard le frappai de plein fouet. Le vieux mage avait lancé un sort sur Duo dans le but d'endormir sa conscience de mortel, les yeux du garçon virèrent d'améthyste à un rouge profond.  
  
_ Le temps du chaos est proche, Vous avez beau essayer de survivre en vous servant de moi et de mes pouvoirs, le destin est Immuable et vous en suivrez le cours.  
  
Une voix paniquée s'éleva dans le temple :  
  
_ Notre destin ? Quel est il ?  
  
_ Le destin est complexe et immuable, Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en donnez les clés, quelque soit le sort de chacun d'entre vous. Vous êtes les esclaves d'une notion qui vous dépasse complètement.  
  
Howard reprit la parole, l'enfant sacré avait un régime de parole propre aux fonctions qu'il déclenchait, les prédictions contrairement aux prophéties suivaient un régime de deux phrases et demi, casser ce rythme et l'enchantement se briserait. Il n'était pas pour exploiter ainsi l' enfant mais comment accepter sa mort quand on avait près de soi le moyen de changer le futur, Jamais Duo ne sortirait de ce temple !  
  
_ Est-ce la prophétie qui s'abattre sur nous qui nous enchaîne à ton destin funèbre ?  
  
_ Les véritables chaînes ne sont pas les vôtres, L'enjeu en ai la sainte Triforce, Mère de tout pouvoir et de toute vie, dernière trace des Divinités, les chaînes sont pour les porteurs du vrai pouvoir.  
  
L'étrange créature ferma ses grands yeux et Howard se retourna sur l'intrusion de cinq personnes inattendues dans le temple. Ces idiots venaient de briser une cérémonie très importante qui aurait pu sauver le monde[2]. Il reconnut dans les énergumènes qui étaient venus les déranger, le prince Zechs, « l'ami de Duo », pensa t il avec un reniflement méprisant.  
  
_ Il est formellement interdit de s'introduire ici sans la permission des mages supérieurs. Chassez les !  
  
µµµooOooµµµ  
  
Quatre sentit sa confiance l'abandonner en entendant cette phrase, ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour rien et la dernière volonté de l'Arbre Mojo ne serait pas respectée. Quatre fit demi tour comme l'avait fait Heero et Wufei même si Zechs était resté en place, il fut stoppé net par une voix venant du côté de l'autel :  
  
_ Ils ont ma permission d'être la !  
  
C'était un jeune garçon de leur âge avec une longue natte brune qui avait parlé, ce dernier disparut derrière une des portes du temple. Un bruit sourd envahit le temple, le mot Duo-sama était parfaitement audible, ce garçon était donc le but de leur voyage.  
  
Les trois voyageurs se retournèrent pour voir un air triomphant sur le visage du grand prince. Zechs leur fit signe de suivre .Duo ?  
  
µµµooOooµµµ  
  
Quatre s'étonna de la tenture noire et pourpre qui donnait à la pièce une ambiance plutôt 'glauque' à la pièce où ils venaient d'aboutir. Ils avaient parcouru une longue file de couloirs avant de parvenir enfin à une salle, le jeune blond avait du mal à définir où ils se trouvaient tant le chemin avait fait de détour.  
  
Il vit Zechs disparaître à son tour derrière une des tentures, Quatre se demandait si il avait vraiment à faire à un temple mais suivit comme les autres. Il repoussa un cri d'horreur.  
  
Le garçon qui les avait sauvé flottait, telle une masse informe au dessus d'un lit où reposait le corps d'un garçon bien trop maigre pour son âge, la jambe entravée par une chaîne.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que... ?  
  
Zechs s'approcha du lit et caressa tendrement la face inerte dont Quatre et Heero avait eu le courage de s'approcher. Le fantôme au dessus du lit ferma les yeux au moment où le grand blond caressa le visage immobile.  
  
_ C'est . le véritable Duo.  
  
µµµooOooµµµ  
  
Heero ne put retenir un sursaut comme les autres. Il compara l'esprit qui flottait au dessus de la couche et la personne allongée sur la dite couche. Le fantôme paraissait en bonne santé si tenté que cela soit possible alors que le garçon endormi était comme mort, d'une minceur extrême. Pourtant le spectacle était beau, d'une étrange beauté certes mais beau quand même, les longs cheveux détachés brillaient d'un éclat presque surnaturel reposant sur un corps d'une couleur albâtre.  
  
Le fantôme quand à lui semblait courroucé :  
  
_ Tu aurais pu attendre dehors ! Je serais sorti sous peu.  
  
Zechs fit un grand sourire au fantôme.  
  
_ Ils fallaient qu'ils voient pour qu'ils comprennent pourquoi.  
  
_ Comprenne quoi ? , demanda Wufei suspicieux.  
  
_ Pourquoi nous allons enlever Duo ce soir ^__________________________^.  
  
A suivre .  
  
----------------------- [1] Grand Mage Suprême = GMS anagramme de GSM. c'est une blague téléphonée !! . désolé je n'écrirais plus à une heure du mat c'est promis Y_Y[ je descendrais plus bas dans les blagues foireuses que Sephy et Amao avec GLS si je continue comme ça moi.] [2] Nous sommes dans le point de vue d'Howard qui n'est pas juste vu que Duo à préciser que le destin n'était pas changeable. 


End file.
